


Where Did Everybody Go?

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Gen, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Needs a Hug, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Sad Ending, Sad Jaskier | Dandelion, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: Day 8 of Whumptober 2020
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier & His Parents, Jaskier | Dandelion & Countess de Stael
Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950052
Kudos: 21





	Where Did Everybody Go?

**Author's Note:**

> I will be doing only 1 out of the 3 given for the day unless I'm feeling extra creative.
> 
> Today was "Don't Say Goodbye"|Abandoned|Isolation and I did Abandoned.

Jaskier stared into the fire.

He never fit into the whole 'Noble' appearance.

Never sat still, talked constantly, couldn't focus on his studies.

When he mentioned that he wanted to attend Oxenfort Academy and become a bard, they finally snapped.

His parents were the first to leave him, abandon him.

He made it to Oxenfurt, made some friends and lovers.

Then Valdo Marx became a rival and turned people away from him.

His lovers always kicked him out after they got what they wanted.

Countess De Stael kicked him out after a disagreement.

And now, Geralt.

He bound himself to Yennefer, fell in love with her.

Choose her over him.

And yelled at him on the mountain.

He's been abandoned all his life, and maybe he's learned to be okay with it.

**Author's Note:**

> These are going to be geared toward's the Witcher's characters. I have not seen, played, or read any of the Witcher series so there may be inaccuracies. Soon when I have the time, will see the watch the T.V series. So be gentle with me lol.
> 
> I'm also going to be doing Spooktober 2020, which was made by Eccentric_Grace, who is on Wattpad and A03, so follow them and follow me on Wattpad-where I post original content- and Fanfiction.net at BlackandBlueMascara.
> 
> This and Spooktober 2020 will be posted on here, Wattpad, and Fanfiction.net.


End file.
